moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zundrbarian Railway History
The locomotive was first invented in +1574 by the Zundrbarian Engineer- Magnus Steambeard. Magnus had been doing research into the steam engine, which had been invented in +1531, specifically towards the transportation of goods via the usage of a moving vehicle. Gyrocopters proved to be rather successful, however they were faulty as a result of turbulence, and were too small to carry large amounts of individuals or goods across large distances, such as those between Zundrboek and Zundrbar. Upon inventing the steam engine, he changed his last name to "Trainbeard," and started to build up an extremely large railway industry fortune as it expanded throughout the entire principality, and even to the County of Zundrboek- the frontier for the ever-expanding principality. The train was largely kept a close-guarded secret until the Engineers Guild Guildmaster decreed in +1581 that the train was suitable for dwarfkind to use. However, one of the major problems was the creation of rails. Rails were created over the next ten year period in the Principality of Zundrbar, and connected the southern largest city of Baden to the capital city of Zundrbar. The first train was launched in +1590. After the construction of rails, the first train station was built in Zundrbar, which was a long going process that took until +1602 to be finished. However, when the next train station was created in Baden, the process took one half the time it took to build the train station in Zundrbar. The Trainbeards became easily rich off of this, however numerous other clans started to become involved in the train industry. The decree of +1600 allowed the twenty year waiting period for inventions to be completed, and other clans, such as the Irontrains, Steamtrains, and other clans went to work. At the turn of the 17th century, the majority of the railroad industry was in the Principality, however the County of Zundrboek was starting to become more frontier-like and profitable. The Treinbaards were the first clan to build a train line in Zundrboek in the year of +1617. The train line was primarily used for the transportation of soldiers, and was created under an imperial decree issued by Count Andries Boergraf. The train line connected the Boer settlement of Natalia to the capital settlement of Kaapstad. The Treinbaards remained in Zundrboek as the industry continued to expand following the seizure of more land in the mountains following the subsequent wars with the Witherbark Trolls. Magnus Trainbeard perished in +1619, however by this time, he had amassed a great fortune expanding above five hundred thousand gold. This fortune was passed down to his five heirs, who each assumed one hundred thousand gold. However, the five heirs all wished to expand the railroad industry at once. This created an extremely complex system of rails that could not function with one another, and culminated in the Great Rail Accident of +1623, in which twenty Hill Dwarves and three sheep were killed when a train collided with another train due to a problem in rail connection. The Trainbeards were protested against and all train work was suspended by the authorities under a ruling of public vote. The Trainbeards organized themselves. The eldest of the five- Amund, would manage the finances of the train industry. The next eldest- Leidorf, would manage the construction of the trains. The next eldest- Storvirk, would manage the rails of the train lines. The next eldest- Viglund, would manage the construction of the train stations themselves, which were expanding throughout the entire highlands. The youngest- Haering, would manage the coal supplies and trade with the Miners Guild Clan Coalition- the Coalbeard Coalition. Meanwhile, in Zundrboek, the Treinbaards waited to expand until the conclusion of the Second Witherbark-Boer War. Numerous new settlements were created, and the train lines were created. Working off of the model the Trainbeards had used in Zundrbar to manage the rail lines effectively, the Treinbaards used a similar system, however there were three heirs involved instead of five, and thus more work went onto the individual heir. The eldest son- Martinus Treinbaard, managed the finances and logistics of the entire system. The middle child- Dieter, managed the construction of trains and the managing of fuel supplies. The youngest child- Alexander Treinbaard, managed the construction of rail lines and train stations. In the end, Alexander ended up making the most profit of the three, as the rails and train stations expanded as if by exponential growth in the months that followed. Train lines began to connect the mountain highlands, and by +1703, Alexander had amassed a fortune of three hundred thousand gold, in comparison to the fortune of the next-richest sibling-Martinus, who had 90,000 gold. Alexander Treinbaard and Amund Trainbeard spoke in a closed meeting in Zundrbar in +1705. The two discussed the creation of a joint railroad connecting the two areas as apart of Sven Sootbeard's "re-introduction" plan, to stop Zundrbar's isolationism. The railroad project was never completed, as three meetings were held. In the last meeting, in +1717, Amund told Alexander that, "he ought to be tied to the rails he built and ran over by a train," when he refused the terms proposed. In response, Alexander shattered the cup of tea that he had been given over the fine glass table in the Trainbeard Manor, and promptly left the Principality. Andries Boergraf took Alexander under royal protection, and popular support for the Trainbeards began to dip. The Treinbaards however, were successful in establishing more and more railroads, until Alexander's sudden death in a railroad accident. His death sparked a "Game of Rails" between his two elder siblings, his eldest son, and his wife. In the end, his wife ran away from Zundrboek and settled in Stromgarde to work as a smith. His two elder siblings met in a duel, that left Dieter the victor. However, Dieter and his eldest son- Ferdinand Treinbaard, met in a duel and both died of their wounds several days later. The death of the Treinbaards allowed for numerous smaller railroad companies to begin taking over the rails once owned by the monopolist organization. The same occurred in Zundrbar after a rail accident killed the Trainbeards when there was an issue in a rail transition, and the steam train the group was riding in derailed and crashed off the side of the mountain into the Quarry of Gundelfingen. The greatest period of change for the Train Industry would come when the Battle of Zundrbar occurred. The Principality of Zundrbar's railways were destroyed all around the city of Zundrbar, looted for rails, and all designs for trains were burned by the engineers to deny the knowledge to the Dark Irons. In +1803, the remaining rail lines were scrapped for additional resources, and by +1832, the last railway engineer in Zundrbar perished. In the County of Zundrboek, the privatized railway system became a problem under the reign of Krugar Boergraf. Krugar Boergraf had preferred the monopolist system implemented by the Treinbaard Clan, as the Treinbaards and Boergrafs were both very close to one another. Krugar had misunderstood the actions of his father- Andries, who had advocated for a free-market system, continuing the traditions held in Zundrbar. Krugar wished to create a crony-capitalist oligarchy in place of this free-market system after losing contact with Sven Sootbeard. Krugar created the Royal Zundrboek Company- managed by a distant relative of his- Franklin Boergraf. All of the railway clans refused to partake in the company. Krugar responded by making joining mandatory, however the clans' railway engineers went on strike and trains were halted. The Uprising of the Rail was only calmed after the Treaty of the Rail was signed. The terms of the Treaty of the Rail were centered around creating separate industry-regulated railroads for usage by the mountaineers to travel across Zundrboek. The train industry continued to flourish and expand as the population of Zundrboek increased. In +1999, the return of Ghlafferge Sootbeard allowed for progress to take place in Zundrbar. Increased amounts of trade and a more free-market style economy allowed for large amounts of economic growth. This caused the train to become a powerful source of transportation once more. Railways have become widespread throughout Zundrbar, as they once were in the 17th century. Category:Technology Category:Zundrbar Category:Vehicles